Enters the Kitten
by JungleCat
Summary: A girl apears in sunny dale out of no where. How does Spike know her? But more importantly, what is it about her that can make both Spike AND Angle lay down their hatred of each other for her happiness?
1. Her Arrival

There was a weak knock on Giles' door. Strange. Usually everyone just barges right in, finally a monster with manners. Giles eased himself up out of his chair and cautiously opened the door. What he saw outside surprised him.  
  
The young woman looked to be no more than 20 if that. She had long dark hair that fell in ringlets about her shoulders, a few of them dangling in front of her eyes because of the way it was half pinned up. She looked tired and worn... and more than a little on the dirty side. Her white dress was torn in several places; it looked like she'd been wearing it for weeks. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and they looked up at Giles beseechingly.  
  
"Can... Can I help you young lady?" He asked.  
  
"Are you Mr. Giles?" she asked in a very soft little voice. Giles got the momentary impression that, should she choose she'd have a lovely singing voice.  
  
"Indeed... who are you?"  
  
"Aislinn... I was told you could help me... Daniel Osborn sent me..." she was mumbling and looking at her feet. He got the feeling that she wasn't exactly telling the truth, but she wasn't exactly lying either.  
  
"Come in." he moved aside and she shuffled into the room, there was blood trailing behind her.  
  
After a useless attempt to find out who she was and dress her wound, Giles sent her off to the shower and started making the phone calls. First was always Buffy, Buffy would ring Willow so after that was Xander and, For some reason on this occasion, he asked Xander to swing round and get Spike on the way.  
  
"Can I let him combust in the day light?" Asked Xander's excited voice.  
  
"No. Just bring him." Now why did he do that? Did he think this girl was dangerous... maybe he did. Maybe she was.  
  
Buffy arrived first as always.  
  
"Hey Giles, where's the bad?" she asked, happy for the first time in several days.  
  
"Hmmm? No, no bad... I have a visitor. She's in the shower at the moment. She claims Oz sent her here. She's looking for my help, which probably means she's actually after your help."  
  
"Claims as in you don't believe her?" Asked Buffy. You know, despite appearances, Buffy really was quite astute.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Giles was flipping through books. Something about the girl was niggling at his mind, something he probably should remember. He had a vague feeling she wasn't human, but he couldn't really say why.  
  
Willow and Tara were the next to arrive and finally Spike barged through the door covered in a blanket and sizzling slightly, followed by a giggling Xander.  
  
"You really are sadistic you know Xander..." Chided Willow as she went to check on Spike who had collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Hey, I'm not sad! That was truly funny!" He retorted... he didn't really realize how dumb he sounded.  
  
Spike had stopped moving and he looked like he was sniffing the air, Willow was a little concerned. When Spike jumped out of his chair and started walking around the room everyone took notice.  
  
"Where is she? Where is she?!?!" He demanded, stalking to Giles and growling.  
  
"What... oh the girl. She's in the shower. How did you...?" He was interrupted by Spike promptly falling over. Vampires faint? How odd.  
  
"Spike... Spike? Are you O.K.?" Willow was doing the gentle slapping thing on his face.  
  
"Kitten...?" Mumbled Spike as he started to come to. Once he was awake he looked around again. "KITTEN?" He hollered, seemingly almost in pain. Everyone looked on in interest.  
  
From upstairs there was the sound of someone franticly wrestling with a door and pounding footsteps. Then she was there at the top of the stairs, still dripping wet and wrapped only in a big fluffy white towel. Spike was still on the floor and seemed unable to move. Aislinn seemed to be in a very similar position; she just stood at the top of the stairs looking at him.  
  
"Will..." she breathed softly.  
  
Before anyone really realized it, both had moved, they collided at the bottom of the steps; Aislinn was scooped up and spun around by the ecstatic vampire that was laughing and crying at the same time. The girl was clinging to his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Umm hello? You do know he's dead right?" Asked Anya who'd wandered in after Xander. No one took any notice.  
  
Spike slowed his spinning and finally sat on the bottom step with Aislinn in his lap. He held her to him gently and stroked her hair, his lips pressed against her forehead tenderly.  
  
Giles seemed incredibly uncomfortable. This girl was defiantly more than she seemed and he didn't know what that meant. The only thing that annoyed the watcher more than not knowing what was going on, was knowing there was SOMETHING and not knowing what it is.  
  
"I missed you so much baby..." mumbled Spike's soft British accent.  
  
"I thought you'd be dead by now..." came the soft response in some strange accent that Giles thought might have been Welsh but the others didn't have a clue.  
  
"I've always been dead pet" Spike smiled and Aislinn looked up, she smiled to.  
  
Before anyone else knew what was happening, he kissed her. Not a little brotherly number either, no this was a real kiss. Her arms slipped up around his neck and she leaned against him, he held her tightly as if she might slip away. She seemed very small right then, wrapped in a white fluffy towel cuddling against Spike's hard chest; he was indeed much taller than she was. He was the only one who knew exactly how 'not small' she was in the grand scale of things. No one else had any idea, but he knew.  
  
"Umm could someone explain this to me? I thought Spike was fixated on Buffy..." Xander... always had to say the wrong thing.  
  
Spike had pulled out of the kiss and was gazing at Aislinn as if she were a piece of art.  
  
"Fixated...." he mumbled softly, his eyes never leaving her face, "holds nothing to this..." his fingertips traced her cheek and down her jaw. Oh God how he'd missed her! "I thought I'd lost you..."  
  
Aislinn gazed right back and a soft purr erupted from her throat that was enough to vibrate up Spike's arm from where his fingertips were still caressing her jaw.  
  
Buffy watched all this with mixed emotions. Yay, Spike's in love with someone else, which means he's not in love with her. But... Spike's in love with someone else... one look at this someone else and she'd been forgotten... she wanted to be loved like that. The sight of her making someone forget everything else... she sighed.  
  
Spike stood carefully and carried her over to the couch and sat again so she was in his lap. He leaned back and played gently with her hair.  
  
"Umm could we please get to the business at hand... of why you came here? I take it you didn't come to find Spike." Giles moved around and sat in a chair opposite the couch.  
  
"I... I had to find the witch... Daniel said you'd help me..." her eyes still hadn't left Spikes face, one of her arms was still around his neck, her free hand had reached up and was touching his ear. Spike shuddered, he had sensitive ears... she had a good memory.  
  
"Witches at your service!" Smiled Willow.  
  
"No... No I just need one... a Specific one... Daniel sent me to find her..." she still hadn't managed to look away from Spike's face.  
  
"OZ?!?!" Willow was now standing and she moved around in front of Aislinn trying to pull her attention away from Spike for just a second. "OZ sent you?"  
  
"Hmmm... I guess you could call him that... I'm supposed to look after his ex-girlfriend... he won't be coming back now. He's got a litter" she tore her eyes away from Spike but her fingertips were still touching his neck softly.  
  
"He... he has kids...?" Willow was smiling brightly. He was happy, that's what mattered. Little tears came to her eyes and Tara was at her side in a moment. "He's got Kids Tara! He always wanted kids..."  
  
"He named his youngest daughter after you..." she said to Willow softly "He said she has your intelligence."  
  
Willow was crying and laughing at the same time. Tara's gentle hands stroked her back. Spike's arms were tightening around Aislinn's waist, he was well aware of how much she had always wanted children, he was afraid to ask if she had any.  
  
Aislinn's head leant back and she nuzzled her face into Spike's neck, she did look a bit like a large cat. Spike's eyes closed and he sighed out an un-needed breath.  
  
"I missed you so much Will... I thought... I thought he'd kill you... for letting me go..." she mumbled.  
  
"Who says I told him pet..." Spike kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "He still doesn't know."  
  
"I looked for you..." her eyes rose to gaze at his and he smiled softly at her.  
  
"Daddy was royally pissed Kitten... We left Paris that night... but at least I knew you'd got away..."  
  
She whimpered softly and snuggled into his chest as if trying to hide there from the memories. Her face disappeared into his neck and he massaged her shoulders gently, wincing at the feel of the scars there... scars he'd watched her receive.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby... I'm sorry I didn't protect you better..."  
  
"I love you Will..." she whimpered and started to cry again "I thought I'd never find you..."  
  
He pulled her out of his neck for a moment and gazed at her tenderly... more tenderly than one would think a vampire capable. He leaned in and when his lips were a breath away from hers he stopped...  
  
"I love you to Kitten... I always have..." the he kissed her.  
  
Everyone else in the room felt incredibly uncomfortable. This kind of love was everyone's dream and, though some of them could claim it, they couldn't understand the idea of a love that could last a century...  
  
"Can I keep her here 'till the sun goes down Watcher...? Then I'll take her home" Mumbled Spike.  
  
Aislinn's eyes were wide as she looked up at him. He touched her nose gently and then ran his finger over her lips, she smiled tenderly.  
  
"I... am going to take you home, run you a hot bath, and get you some of that scented stuff you always liked." He said, punctuating his little speech with kisses on her pale little nose.  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open and she shook her head violently.  
  
"No... No he'll be there... I can't go back Will I can't! He'll kill me!" She was almost screaming by the time she was done and scrambling out of his lap.  
  
"He's not there Love!" He held onto her shoulders and tried to keep her from wriggling away. He couldn't stand to be not touching her. "He's not there, he's gone! Dru too... it's just me."  
  
Aislinn stopped and looked up at him, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"He wont find you pet I swear it... I... it wouldn't matter if he did... I'd kill him before I let him hurt you... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you before..." he was babbling and everyone knew it. Only Buffy realized what scared the girl so much was Angel...  
  
She burrowed back into Spike's chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. His hand ticklishly caressed her side and she giggled softly, a welcome sound to Spike's ears. It had always been rare for her to laugh.  
  
"Giles... you aren't going to let him take her back to the crypt are you?" Asked Buffy suddenly.  
  
"Hmmm? Why wouldn't I? It seems that's where she'd like to be, I'd imagine they have a lot of catching up to do. Everything else can be sorted out later." He replied without lifting his eyes from his book.  
  
"But he could hurt her!" Cried Buffy. Why was she making such a fuss about this?  
  
"Now you LISTEN HERE" Bellowed Spike, shifting Aislinn off his lap and standing angrily. "How DARE to suggest that! You have NO bloody understanding of what's happened between her and me! If you EVER suggest I'd do anything to hurt her EVER again, chip or no chip I will FIND a way to make you hurt. Do you understand?"  
  
Buffy was so shocked she nearly fell of her chair. For the first time in a very long while, she had no doubts that Spike meant it. He would find a way to get at her if she said anything about Aislinn. For her part, Aislinn had clambered off the couch and her small arms wrapped around Spike's waist trying to calm him with soft soothing words. All Buffy could do was watch as Spike wrapped an arm, shaking with rage, around Aislinn's shoulders. The girl seemed completely unafraid, even though at some point in the argument he'd slipped into game face and he couldn't seem to calm down enough to come out of it.  
  
Aislinn's small hand reached up and gently touched his rumpled forehead. He shifted his head away and gazed down into the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Pet... I ... I hate you seeing me this way." He mumbled.  
  
The words caused a painful stirring in Buffy. Hadn't Angel said almost the exact same thing to her once... that he didn't think she should have to see him like that? Like her, Aislinn had barely noticed, and if she did, it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.  
  
"You know it doesn't bother me..." she said softly and pressed her hands back up against his face. Slowly as her touch calmed him, he shifted back to normal.  
  
Giles had been watching this display with his usual calm exterior. He had watched Buffy well and truly cross the line and was not at all surprised when Spike lost his temper. He couldn't help but notice the way the small girl approached the Vampire completely without fear. She knew him from before the chip and still she was unafraid of him. He wondered how such a thing was possible.  
  
The hour until sundown was spent in silence. Buffy sat on the arm of a chair watching TV, Spike and Aislinn were sitting on the couch watching each other and Giles sat in his big overstuffed chair reading a book. The second the sun was below the horizon Spike looped his arms under Aislinn's legs and picked her up. She'd changed back into her tattered white dress and looked like a princess being rescued by a bleach blond hero.  
  
"C'mon love... we're going home." He shouldered the door open and grinned at her.  
  
"Could... could we run? Like we used to?" she asked quietly.  
  
Spike laughed at her softly and slowly lowered her to her feet. Buffy watched quietly as Spike shed his duster and flopped it over his shoulder so he'd be able to move freely. Aislinn stretched her arms above her head and cracked her neck loudly to either side, then smiled at Spike with eyes that no longer seemed timid or shy. They were powerful and wild, like an animal.  
  
"Ready... set... RUN," shouted Spike.  
  
Both of them took off across the courtyard in front of Giles' home, Spike jumping the small fountain and Aislinn bouncing off a wall to gain some momentum and knock Spike to the side a ways.  
  
"Um, Buffy? Will you go after them and ask Spike to keep Aislinn out of sight for a little while, just until I work out what we're going to do with her." asked Giles.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll catch 'em." Called Buffy over her shoulder, already half way out the door.  
  
She had underestimated the two however. She was half convinced they had decided to go somewhere else because she just didn't catch up with them, but when she arrived at Spikes Crypt, there they were, collapsed on the floor inside and laughing like little children.  
  
Buffy leaned heavily on the doorframe wondering how the hell they had done it.  
  
"Giles... Giles wanted to... to know if you'd..." she gave up and stopped trying to talk. She groaned a little and tried to get her breath back.  
  
Aislinn looked up at her, she wasn't puffed anymore, and it had taken her only a moment to calm down. She wriggled over to Spike and laid her head on his thigh.  
  
"Will you keep her off the streets for a while? Giles is edgy." she finally managed.  
  
"I don't presume to own her Slayer... She may be a kitten, but she's still wild." His eyes were full of admiration and love as he spoke of her, even though she was right there.  
  
Buffy was a little taken a-back. This little girl? Wild? She didn't think she'd last a moment with the vamp population of sunny dale. She turned her attention to the girl and tried again.  
  
"Will you please stay out of trouble and out of sight until we work out what to do with you?"  
  
Aislinn looked at her like she was speaking a language she didn't understand. She looked at Spike questioningly and then started to giggle, her size made her look for the entire world like a mirthful child.  
  
"What? What did I say?" asked an astonished Buffy.  
  
Spike grinned at the Slayer and gently stroked Aislinn's hair with his free hand, the other propping him up on the floor.  
  
"You don't seem to understand something Slayer... Kitten here is older than I am. She's about as old as Peaches in fact. I don't think the local vampires are much of a threat to her hehehe." Spike was truly amused, but instantly realized his mistake.  
  
Aislinn had curled in on herself and had her arms wrapped around his thigh tightly. She shivered from head to foot and whimpered softly. He was aware of the memories that must be flooding her head. He knew... God he was dumb sometimes.  
  
"Kitten... Honey look at me please?" he whispered.  
  
Aislinn raised her tearstained face and looked at him. Buffy looked on in wide-eyed astonishment and Spike wiped her tears away and cupped her face in his hand.  
  
"He wont come near you Pet... I promise... I'll never ever let him hurt you again, I swear it." He leaned down and kissed her for emphasis.  
  
"He wouldn't hurt her! Angel is a good man!" Said Buffy firmly.  
  
Spike glared at her over Kitten's head and the girl mewed loudly and looked over at Buffy with haunted and angry eyes. She'd deny what was done to her? Deny the marks on her body!  
  
"He's a monster... Daddy... daddy the monster. With whips and chains and all sorts of uses for glass and stones... Don't ever doubt it..." she sounded almost like Dru then and Buffy saw the look of horror on Spikes face.  
  
He heard it to... the rambling sound of someone who wasn't quite sane, and she saw how it wrenched at him to think that he'd lost another love to Angelus and his own brand of madness.  
  
"Baby... baby come 'ere..." he pulled her up into his lap and held her tightly. "I think you should go now." he didn't look at Buffy but she knew he was talking to her.  
  
Buffy backed away from the crypt and closed the door behind her. She'd never really been confronted with Angel's past before. He'd tormented Giles, but Giles had forgiven him... How long had he been doing horrible things to that girl? She'd never really admitted to herself exactly how evil Angelus could be. What kinds of things had his nasty little mind thought up to do to her in the time he'd 'owned' her?  
  
Back in the crypt, Spike was rocking back and forward with the sobbing girl in his lap.  
  
"It's going to be OK Pet... I promise... c'mon love, please don't cry" he spoke gently into her ear.  
  
Aislinn raised her eyes to look at him and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her eyes were red rimmed and she whimpered softly. Spike found himself remembering all the other nights he'd found her this way, at those times however, her body had been torn and bleeding from his sire's personal kind of fun. She wasn't weak or helpless now however, she seemed stronger than she ever had before and she moved with much more confidence. In her mind however, this was borrowed time, she always knew that eventually, he would find her and punish her for her disobedience. She could probably take him now, if only she'd try.  
  
"I'll protect you love, from now on I promise, I'll always protect you."  
  
She smiled and rested her forehead against his shoulder, her little hands found their way to his neck and she kneaded it gently, just like she always used to.  
  
"I know you will..." she mumbled softly.  
  
Spikes arms tightened protectively around her and she nuzzled her face into his chest. After all this time her senses were filled with him again, she could smell him, breathe him in as if they'd never been apart. In all the time she'd been gone from him, no one else had ever been so close to her. It never mattered to her that he was dead, that he was a monster sometimes. He was never like that with her; he was always gentle, always loving.  
  
Buffy sighed and reached for the phone, she dialed a number that she had memorized long ago and seldom ever used.  
  
"Angel Investigations, Cordelia Chase speaking." came the chirpy answer on the other end of the line.  
  
"Cordy, its me, I need to talk to Angel please."  
  
"Oh, OK, hold on a sec, I think he's sparing with Gunn."  
  
There was a long pause and some arguing that Buffy could hear through a palm covered phone, then it stopped.  
  
"Hello?" Came the familiar deep voice. Buffy went weak at the knees.  
  
"Hi... Umm, someone arrived today, and I thought... maybe you might wanna know about it." She managed.  
  
"Oh? Who?" his interest was peaked, she loved having his complete attention... DOWN Buffy!  
  
"A girl, Well, a woman I guess. She's calling herself Aislinn... Spike calls her Kitten though. She's back at the crypt with him and I'm a little worried about leaving her there. Giles said that's where she wants to be but I don't like it... he might hurt her. I thought maybe you could talk to them?"  
  
There was a prolonged silence on the other end of the line and Buffy could hear him taking deep un-needed breaths.  
  
"He wont hurt her..." he said softly, there was so much pain in his voice, "I'll be there as soon as I can... please make sure she's OK for me... don't try to take her from Spike, they'd kill you to keep from being separated again..."  
  
"If... If you say so... Who is this girl Angel?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Someone... someone Spike, or I, would die to protect..." was all he'd say.  
  
After the pleasantries of how everyone was, Buffy hung up the phone and stared at the wall in front of her. Someone they would kill to protect? Why did he talk about her with reverence like that? SHE was meant to be the love of his existence... who was this girl? She felt so uncomfortable about all of this; maybe she was a demon who made Vampires love her?  
  
When Buffy pushed open the door of Spikes crypt the next night, all was silent inside. She looked around and was about to leave when Spike sprang across his 'living room' and over the couch. Aislinn bounded after him with the grace of a cat and pinned him to the cold hard floor. Spike grunted and growled, then shoved her off and dived on top of her. It took all of his strength to hold her down, Buffy was about to come to the girl's aid when Spike leaned in and kissed her gently. She gave every indication of enjoying it and kissing back. He let go of her arms and she slipped them up around his back.  
  
"You let me win pet..." purred Spike lovingly in her ear.  
  
"Maybe..." she smiled impishly and looked incredibly cute and childlike, "Maybe I don't consider this losing..."  
  
"Did you want something Slayer?" Asked Spike's sarcastic voice.  
  
"I... I wanted to let you know... Angel is coming down... he wants to see her." she couldn't seem to get her words to flow properly. Spike really did love this girl.  
  
Instantly Aislinn threw Spike off her and headed for the door, Buffy stopped her there, grabbing her around the waist. Aislinn kicked and slashed at her with long and un-unnaturally pointed fingernails. Then Spike was there, he took Aislinn from Buffy and held her tightly.  
  
"Baby, Baby look at me. Come on... AISLINN!" at the sound of her name she slowed her struggling.  
  
"Listen to me. I will never, ever let him hurt you. Ever. It is NOT going to be like it was, OK, I was too weak then. It's going to be just you and me, like we always wanted. OK. He probably just wants to see you... I won't let him lay a finger on you I swear it." He was looking into her eyes and speaking in hushed and loving tones.  
  
Buffy watched and questioned the wisdom of calling Angel about it so soon... maybe this Aislinn girl really was completely messed up by whatever Angel...us, did to her. Spike looked at her over Aislinn's shoulder.  
  
"Get out Slayer... and next time you talk to Peaches, tell him..." Spike stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the head of the girl whose face was burrowed into his chest. "Tell him to go easy... she'd going to be afraid of him until he proves himself. Her love was a given to start with, now he'll have to earn it. Now I think you should leave."  
  
Spike didn't say anything further; he scooped the girl's legs up and carried her back towards his huge four-poster bed. Buffy backed out and closed the door. She'd been so sure she was doing the right thing, and it may just turn out the be exactly the wrong thing...  
  
Angel knocked on the door at Giles' house and looked past him at Buffy when he opened the door. The pleasantries went by quickly, there was very little to say.  
  
"She's not here..." he sounded so disappointed.  
  
"She's at Spikes... she didn't take the news of you coming very well..." said Buffy softly "Spike said... he said that her love was a given before, but now you'll have to earn it. She's terrified of you..."  
  
Angel's shoulders crumpled and he sank down into a chair. He looked completely defeated for the first time. What the hell was going on here?  
  
"Angel... who is this girl?" asked Giles quietly.  
  
"She's... she's my daughter."  
  
"She's a vampire?!" Buffy and Giles exclaimed together.  
  
Angel shook his head and didn't offer anything by way of explanation. He stood and headed back towards the door.  
  
"I have to go see her... then I should probably go home." was all he said.  
  
Across town, Angel paced in front of the door to Spike's crypt, unable to bring himself to walk inside. Several times her reached for the door and couldn't make himself knock. She'd hate him... or worse she'd fear him. She'd run and there would be nothing he could do to make her look him in the eye. How could she still be alive? How could it be that after all this time she'd come back into his life?  
  
Angel nearly jumped out of his skin when Spike opened the door and carefully closed it behind him.  
  
"Peaches..." said Spike softly.  
  
"William... is she...?" his head was bowed.  
  
"She's asleep... and terrified. I don't have to remind you what he did to her..."  
  
Angel was incredibly grateful to Spike in that moment. His Chyld and himself had never really gotten along, mostly where Aislinn was concerned. It would have been so easy for Spike to lay it on thick... make him hurt for what he did to her, but he didn't. 'He' did to her... not Angel, Angelus... the monster. Someone else.  
  
"Do you think... Would I be able to see her?" he asked softly.  
  
"You know she'll smell you and wake up. Are you ready for that?"  
  
Angel just nodded and Spike opened the door, he then called out to the bushes...  
  
"If you're that interested Slayer you might as well come inside... you'll miss the show out here."  
  
Buffy came out of the bushes looking rather ashamed of herself. Angel looked at her and sighed softly.  
  
"I'm not sure I want you to see this..." he said softly. "I... Angelus... did terrible things to her... she isn't going to want to see me."  
  
"I wanna see... I didn't know you had family..."  
  
Spike shrugged and walked inside, holding the door open for Angel and Buffy, then closing and locking it behind them. He bolted it and stood in front of the door.  
  
"Is that really necessary...?" asked Angel softly.  
  
"She'll run..." was all Spike would say.  
  
On the huge double bed, the relatively small form of Aislinn began to stir, and then it sat upright and screamed. Her eyes flashed wildly, when they settled on Angel she screamed again and backed up against the headboard. Angel held his hands up in a gesture of peace and surrender and slowly approached her. That's when she sprang, like a wild cat she knocked Angel over and headed for the door. Spike wrapped his arms around her and wouldn't let her go. For the first time in her life she turned her 'claws' and snarling teeth against him in a desperate attempt to get away, but he would not yield.  
  
"I promised... I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you... don't you trust me pet?" he sounded pained... desperate. He couldn't lose her again... if she disappeared into the night, she wouldn't come back.  
  
"He'll kill me! You know he will!" she screamed still struggling.  
  
"Kitten please... please stop, he won't hurt you!"  
  
Buffy was dumbstruck. Angel had sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders sagging and tears rolling down his cheeks unashamedly. Spike was battling for all he was worth with a terrified... whatever she is, and she was tiring.  
  
"Please... please let me go... I don't want to die..." at last she gave in, but she couldn't look over her shoulder at the face she was sure would be there.  
  
In her mind she saw Angelus, in full game face, probably armed with whips or chains. Evil grin set firmly in place. He'd punish her for running and if that didn't kill her, he'd again turn to the task of breaking her. Aislinn started to sob into Spikes chest.  
  
"I've got you baby... I'll always protect you I swear." He was stroking her hair gently trying to calm her.  
  
"I should go... she... she doesn't want to see me... she can't see me." Angel stood and began skirting his way around the walls towards the door.  
  
"Your her father... she needs to see you..." said Spike softly. He kissed her forehead gently and sighed. "Kitten... honey listen to me... he isn't Angelus anymore..."  
  
Aislinn raised her eyes to Spike's slowly.  
  
"He was cursed... by the Romany. He's got a soul now pet... he may not be Liam again, but he's not Angelus either." he spoke softly and gazed down at her wide dark eyes.  
  
Angel had stopped the tears unchecked on his cheeks. Buffy didn't know what to do, this was all beyond her.  
  
"Aislinn...?" said Angels deep voice softly.  
  
He sounded so much like her father, the one she remembered from before he was turned. She turned her head and her huge brown eyes were perfectly mirrored in his. He didn't seem angry at all, he was crying. Her arms loosened around Spike's waist and a tiny part of the cold lump of fear inside her melted away.  
  
Angel reached out a tentative hand towards her face slowly... He moved so carefully, so desperate not to have her pull away from him.  
  
"Daddy..." came the unsteady response to his entreaty.  
  
Angle's knees shook as his fingertips made contact with her cheeks, Buffy was sure he would fall when his hand slipped forward and he had her face cradled in the palm of his hand. Spike was smiling softly and Buffy felt like the outsider in this intense little family. In slow and careful stages, Aislinn's arms left Spikes waist and he relinquished her to Angel...  
  
They stood before one another for what seemed like a long time. She was so much smaller than he was; her mother must have been a little woman. Now that they were together however, no one could deny their relationship, the same intense and deep eyes, the same jaw and kissable lips.  
  
Aislinn raised her hand slowly and reached out... her fingertips touched Angel's face, and he was no longer able to help himself. He raised his hand quickly to hers so she couldn't escape and pressed her palm to his cheek, turning his face into it lovingly. That was the moment he truly broke.  
  
Knees gave way as the weight of guilt and pain became suddenly too much for the father in this tragic family. He sank down and wrapped his arms pitifully around Aislinn's waist. Pleas for forgiveness and ramblings of a man wracked with guilt tumbled from his mouth, the words tripping over each other.  
  
The girl looked so shocked. Her thin arms tentatively went around his neck, and soon she was crying to. Her pale face pressed down into his hair and his hidden in her stomach, the third of the trio looked on, a tender smile on his face.  
  
Buffy was almost in tears, so much she couldn't understand, so many things that she didn't know how to react to. This was all above her, at least for now. She slipped around to Spike and he opened the door for her quietly and smiled at her as she slipped out, he followed her into the night.  
  
"They need this... I'll give them a little time to themselves," he said simply.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You hate Angel..." asked Buffy.  
  
"That may be so pet... but I love her. I love her more than life, more than death. And for as long as I can remember, the love of her father is all she's really wanted for herself..." he paused a moment and said somewhat softer, "And Peaches is still my grandsire... he's still family, we all are, in a demented kind of way."  
  
Buffy wanted to ask the forbidden question, more out of curiosity than anything, the need to know if she was so forgettable... but she couldn't bring herself to do it, couldn't bring herself to ask him...  
  
"I still love you Buffy..." mumbled Spike softly and she looked at him sharply. "But Aislinn is my life. For the longest time I thought I'd lost her. I used to light a candle for her every year on her birthday. One day, I did some working out and it had been 100 years since I'd seen her. I thought there was no way she'd still be alive. That's when I lost her. Now she's here Buffy and..." he smiled, a true smile like none she'd ever seen on his face before. Had he been Angel he would have lost his soul with that smile, "And now someone turned the light back on for me."  
  
Buffy couldn't help smiling with him. He really did love her, he really would die for her and until some hours ago... it was entirely possible he really had been in love with Buffy.  
  
Angel appeared at the door of the crypt and stuck his head out looking around for Spike.  
  
"Spike... will you come back in?" he smiled; a real one and Buffy felt a tinge of fear for his soul. She needn't have worried; the things he'd done to his daughter were now on his mind... they'd keep him soul having forever. "She wants to be with family..."  
  
Spike grinned happily and made his way back into the crypt, pushing gently past Angel with none of their usual animosity. This girl had the power to bring them together like nothing else in the world. Buffy realized she had no power at all... that, what that girl had... that was real power.  
  
Angel met Buffy's eyes and smiled at her, she was truly still in love with him.  
  
"You don't have to invite me in... Thousand year old family thing..." she said softly.  
  
"I'd love you to meet her Buffy... to get to know her. But... is it too much to ask for me to meet and get to know her first?" he asked.  
  
Buffy smiled and blew him a kiss, then turned and wandered back into the night towards her home. Plenty of time for all the awkward stuff later. Explanations and stories could wait.  
  
There was a family, in a crypt in Sunny Dale, an ex-evil daddy, with his abnormally old daughter, and the love of her existence, a dead man with bleached hair. 


	2. Her secret

It had been 3 weeks and Angel hadn't been able to bring himself to go back to LA Cordy and Wesley were calling him almost every day, asking him when he'd be returning, he never had anything concrete to tell them. His days were divided into time spent with Buffy and time spent with Aislinn. Her and Spike spent most nights together, out on the town or having moonlit picnics in deserted parks. Angel really didn't want to know what else they were getting up to, most fathers don't.  
  
Buffy had been so great about the whole thing and even though he could tell she didn't really care for Aislinn, she did make an effort to be nice. The more time Angel spent with her, the more he realized he would never know her completely, not like Spike did. His daughter was indescribably kind and gentle; she had so much love inside her and didn't feel shy about giving it away.  
  
On one particular cold afternoon, Spike and brought her home crying and cradling the dead body of a kitten in her arms. They had found a man drowning them in a river, Aislinn and beaten him half to death. All the others had survived and they had given them to Giles to take to a pet shop. This one however had been too small and weak. Aislinn had cried over its body for hours, and then Spike had helped her bury it in a corner of the cemetery. He'd lost so much time with her...  
  
Aislinn never slept by herself. She said she was tired of being alone all the time and she wanted to be surrounded by family. It was almost like she took it in turns; she would slip out of her own little bed and crawl in with either Angel or Spike. Usually Spike though, as Angel was out with Buffy most nights.  
  
"Angel... what's going to happen to her? I mean, when you go back to L.A?" asked Buffy one night. Angel had been trying not to think about it.  
  
"I don't know..." he said quietly, his hand tightening on hers, "I'll ask her to come with me but... I don't think she will."  
  
"Why?" Buffy was surprised; it seemed to her that Aislinn adored him.  
  
"She loves Spike. Her life has always been with him. I suppose I could make her come with me but... I watched Spike die on the inside last time he lost her. He loves her more than anything."  
  
"That's when he got really violent wasn't it...?" asked Buffy softly.  
  
There was little to no record of Spike for the first several years he was a vampire. Then he just burst onto the world scene and started killing.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"She was his light. I... Angelus was half convinced he'd made a mistake in letting Dru turn him. Seemed to him that somehow he'd kept his soul. When she left, he just lost it."  
  
"He let her go though," said Buffy without thinking.  
  
Angel looked at her sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When she first got here... She said she thought Angelus would have killed Spike for letting her go... he unlocked the gate and locked it again once she was outside."  
  
**Some hundred or so years previous**  
  
Her screams were echoing through the building again and William buried his head under his pillow to try to block them out. Tears streamed unchecked down his face as images of what his sire was doing to the poor girl filled his mind. Dru thought he was weak, she'd snorted and left the room, probably to go help 'daddy' break their little kitten.  
  
He sighed as the screams stopped. With what little was left of his soul he prayed to God that they were finished with her. Bored of her screams of pain. He couldn't go to her until they finished.  
  
Dru burst into the room giggling and flopped down onto the bed next to him, he was disgusted by her presence.  
  
"What is it Dru?" he grated through clenched teach.  
  
"Daddy made her go to sleep!" she exclaimed like a happy child.  
  
Horror crept into Williams's eyes. No... He couldn't have killed her... could he?  
  
"He... he killed her?"  
  
"No" pouted Dru obviously disappointed, "her 'ead is swimmin' with stars. Daddy's putting her to bed."  
  
William relaxed back against the bed, she was still a live. He'd be able to go to her the moment the sun came up and everyone else went to sleep.  
  
He endured the touch of Dru until she was worn out and fell asleep, curled up in the corner of the bed. He honestly didn't know why she bothered, she called his name when she came... or she screamed 'daddy'. William was truly disgusted at her, but what could he do? He humored her until the sun rose and he could escape to Kitten's cell to be with her.  
  
He knocked gently on the iron door of the cell. There was no answer so he knocked again. He refused to barge in as if he owned the place, as if he owned her. He would not be like his grandsire, he would respect her. Love her.  
  
Finally there was a soft mewling from inside and he took that as invitation. Upon pushing the door open he had to suppress the urge to vomit or run crying from her. She lay in a crumpled head on the floor, bleeding from almost everywhere.  
  
He sank down to the floor next to her and sighed, opening the box that had the bandages and disinfectant in it. She whimpered a little as he started to gently peel her torn and bloody clothing from her abused body, he sighed again. He never wanted to her be afraid of him, he hated that she could fear him like this.  
  
"Its OK baby... we'll get you cleaned up..." he said softly.  
  
"Will..." she mumbled.  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
His smile was tender and gentle, as were his hands as he went about cleaning her body. He nearly fell over backwards however when he realized what his grandsire had thought up for tonight.  
  
He skin was oddly contorted and lumpy, he'd thought she was just bruised and in pain but it was more than that. The bastard had inserted things under her skin! He couldn't tell what it was but he knew he'd have to get them out; whatever it was could kill her.  
  
"Oh baby... honey, I'm so sorry..." he couldn't bring himself to look at her face.  
  
"You didn't do it Will," she said simply. "Please... just get them out..."  
  
Swallowing unnecessarily, William carefully lifted the first fold of skin and was horrified at what he pulled from under it. A sliver of razor sharp glass. Every time she moved, every breath, they must be cutting her to bits inside. It took him over an hour to get them all out and then an hour on top of that to clean and patch her to his satisfaction.  
  
Once it was done, she curled around and rested her head on his thigh, closing her eyes. Just like every other day. He sat with her as long as he could, stroking her hair gently and speaking to her in hushed tones even though he knew she was asleep. A million times a day he apologized for not being able to protect her, while she slept and couldn't hear him.  
  
When the sun began to sink he would carefully crawl away from her and sigh softly. This morning she opened her eyes to watch him leave.  
  
"Sleep while you can pet... He's taking Dru and Darla to London tomorrow night... they'll be gone all week." he smiled as bravely as he could at her.  
  
"...And what will you do to me while they are gone?" she asked. How did she manage to be coy and teasing while her body was like a broken prison?  
  
"Pamper you of course." he replied.  
  
She closed her eyes again, a soft smile on her lips as she heard the door close. One more night of hell, she could do that. Just one more night of hell and then she'd have a week heaven.  
  
** Now**  
  
"You let her go didn't you..." it wasn't a question, it was almost an accusation.  
  
"I found her whimpering at the gate... so I stole the key and let her go," he said almost proudly.  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"Always have."  
  
Angel took a deep, unneeded breathe and let it out slowly. He hated what he was about to say.  
  
"You'll look after her then?"  
  
"What?" Spike looked taken aback "Your not going to take her with you to L.A?"  
  
"She wouldn't be happy there, she'll never be a city girl. She'd be a bigger help to the Slayer than to me, and... to many people could want to hurt her to get at me. It wouldn't be safe."  
  
"What if..." he stopped and swallowed "what if she doesn't want to stay?"  
  
"Then you'll have to give her some incentive."  
  
"She'll think your abandoning her..." he was looking at the ground.  
  
"She'll learn better. She belongs here... with you."  
  
Aislinn growled and pounced on the practice dummy in the training room. Giles watched carefully as the girl proceeded to 'play' with the dummy as if it were a living thing. She teased it for a few moments and then kicked it off its support beam. She reminded him so much of Buffy sometimes.  
  
"How did I do?" she asked softly. She always spoke softly.  
  
"Very well, better than expected." he replied.  
  
Buffy wandered in, her hair pulled back tightly and wearing tight training cloths with no shoes. She looked at her mutilated practice dummy and sighed. Giles had goaded her into doing something similar a few months ago. He just couldn't get that she was FINE, she could slay without his weird Zen garbage.  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked Aislinn lightheartedly.  
  
"Giles told me to... sorry Buffy."  
  
"S'OK, I kill him all the time."  
  
Giles smiled his little English smile at the two, they were obviously becoming friends, despite their differences and if he could just talk Buffy into accepting her as a partner, their forces would be doubled.  
  
"I was training her. Well, it was more of a test to see her abilities. I believe she would be a grate asset to you on patrols..." He was trying for tact...  
  
"Sounds like fun, we can have girl talks. I haven't had a real partner since Faith." Buffy was smiling.  
  
Aislinn blushed a little and smiled shyly at Buffy. Things between them had been improving by leaps and bounds lately. After their initial meeting, things hadn't gone so well. Aislinn could tell Buffy didn't like Spike, never would, and she didn't understand what Aislinn saw in him. But Buffy found more and more that Aislinn reminded her very much of Willow and she could see why OZ had liked her so much. Somehow, Aislinn had lived all that time and she still managed to be innocent and pure and kind.  
  
"I need to be back kinda early, Will has been going on about a surprise he's been planning. That and I need to talk to daddy before we leave." Said Aislinn smiling.  
  
Buffy made a little groaning sound but agreed.  
  
"What do you see in that guy anyway? He's icky, he is of icky ness."  
  
"Will... he's always looked after me... he's my life." she smiled softly, as if what she'd said wasn't the most profound thing anyone had ever heard, as if it was as simple as stating your hair colour.  
  
"That's... I'm sorry that's just wrong... he's evil."  
  
"Do you think daddy is evil to?"  
  
"Of course not! Angel has a soul!"  
  
"So does William, silly." with that she turned and wandered off.  
  
"What??? What do you mean?" called Buffy.  
  
"He has one, can't you smell it on him?" she asked as she disappeared out the door. The sun was setting and she'd already promised Giles she'd be back to patrol. She made a point of being there when Spike woke up. He always seemed so happy to see her.  
  
Spike groaned softly as his sleep addled brain slowly began processing what was around him. He let a cheeky grin spread across his face then he lunged up, wrapped his arms around Aislinn and hauled her into the bed and under the blankets.  
  
"Mmm... Morning baby." he mumbled.  
  
Aislinn giggled and snuggled back against his chest happily.  
  
"Morning William... Mr. Giles wants me to patrol with Buffy tonight but it should only take an hour. I'm going to swing by and let daddy know."  
  
Spike tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck gently.  
  
"You're not forgetting our date are you pet?" he asked softly.  
  
"Course not! I'll only be an hour and then I'm all yours, all night! Promise!"  
  
Spike's arms didn't loosen their hold on her at all as he spooned up against her back, his face buried in her hair.  
  
"Mmm. don't go," he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"You know I have too," she smiled and rolled over nuzzling his face and neck gently.  
  
"I love you Kitten."  
  
"I love you to William."  
  
It didn't take Aislinn long to reach Angel's at a full run. Her bare feet hardly touched the ground and the air pushed her curly dark hair out behind her. she knocked breathlessly on Angel's door and gazed up at him as he opened it.  
  
"Hey little one," he smiled softly.  
  
"Buffy wants me to patrol with her tonight, I thought I should let you know. I'll only be an hour then Will is taking me out somewhere."  
  
"Oh." he frowned a little in concern "you're sure you can handle patrolling.?"  
  
"Daddy. I'll be fine! Will wasn't worried about me!"  
  
"I don't believe that for a moment, if he didn't say anything it's probably because he's planning on following you."  
  
Aislinn thought about that for a moment and realized he was probably right. She kinda liked the idea.  
  
"You might be right. I had better go; Buffy might leave without me. Bye Daddy!"  
  
With that she went up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before bounding back into the night from which she had come. Angle couldn't help smiling. The girl was one huge ball of energy, she never seemed to stop. It was like she thought that if she could just attack everything with enough vibrancy then nothing could stop her. At least where he and his grandchyld were concerned. she was probably right.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Called Aislinn as she dropped out of a tree in the park the blonde slayer was walking through.  
  
"Ahh! Aislinn don't do that! I nearly staked you!"  
  
Aislinn giggled and cart wheeled over to the blonde "No you didn't."  
  
"A little over confidant aren't we?"  
  
Aislinn just shrugged and they began walking towards the cemetery in silence. Nether really knew what to say to the other. Things were weird.  
  
A small group of newly risen vampires ended their need for conversation by running full pelt at the two girls. No finesse what so ever. Buffy launched herself at two of the five and knocked the first flying easily so she could concentrate on the other. Aislinn looked at the three that were left and jumped on one, her arms wrapping around its neck and snapping it cleanly. Her legs lashed out at the other two before she'd even dropped the body.  
  
Buffy made short work of the second vampire and relieved Aislinn of one of hers. Five piles of vampire dust soon surrounded the girls and both were grinning happily. Aislinn's eyes almost glowed and she blew at the dust thrown up from the last dusted vamp. She giggled as it floated away.  
  
"Wow. I've never seen a dead vampire before. I didn't know they really did that. Turned to dust I mean." She smiled softly.  
  
"Oh yeah, and it never comes out of your clothes!"  
  
The two girls turned and began making their way out of the cemetery when they heard a distinctly Spike-like grunt and the sounds of fighting. Aislinn growled and ran off in the direction of the sound, followed by Buffy.  
  
Spike was surrounded by perhaps seven vampires, he was eyeing them with his usual cocky expression but it was clear he'd already taken a beating.  
  
"Will!!!"  
  
Spike looked over his shoulder at Aislinn and swore under his breath. He barged through the circle of vamps, grabbed Buffy and hauled her to the side. Buffy was kicking and protesting loudly but Spike held on. Buffy had lost sight of Aislinn and by the time she looked back, there was a huge animal ripping the vampires to pieces.  
  
"Lemme go! Where is Aislinn?" she screamed at him.  
  
"Keep still Slayer! And stay out of her way." He said firmly but softly in her ear.  
  
The animal, a wild cat of some sort, was done with the vampires and turned on the Vamp and the Slayer. Spike smiled and let go of Buffy moving towards it slowly. Buffy pulled out a stake and started advancing as well.  
  
"Hurt her and I will kill you Slayer." he mumbled and he dropped to his knees.  
  
The big cat sniffed at him a little then butted its head against his chest playfully.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spikes fingers ran through the thick black fur and the cat purred at him. It's golden eyes darted around brightly and its tongue lolled out.  
  
"This, my dear Slayer, is Kitten."  
  
Spike stood and the cat readily followed him as he moved away into the night. It looked over its shoulder once to gaze at Buffy and it almost seemed to smile at her.  
  
"Don't tell anyone Slayer. Aislinn hates for people to know." He called out before they both disappeared.  
  
There was an insistent pounding at Angel's door. He groaned a little and made his way though the living room.  
  
"Who is it?" he called out.  
  
"Buffy, Lemme in!"  
  
Angel unlocked the door and held it open while the angry Slayer stormed into his home.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Is she a werewolf? What exactly is she? Is she dangerous?" She was babbling. but Angel got the general idea.  
  
"We don't know what she is exactly. I never really worked out what her mother was either. I take it she changed today? What happened?"  
  
"Spike happened! He was being attacked by a group of vamps and she went nuts!"  
  
Angel nodded slowly and sat down on his old brown couch. He patted it lightly, indicating that Buffy should sit down; this was going to take some explaining.  
  
"She's always changed to protect Spike. Anyone she loves really. That's why Angelus wanted to change her so badly. He thought that if she could be made to want to protect him, she'd be the perfect bodyguard. But she can't be turned and Angelus had no concept of how to make someone love him. Always pissed him off that she'd protect Spike and not him." He explained.  
  
"So. she's only dangerous when she changes?"  
  
"No no, not at all. She's still completely herself. She's just in another body. She knows everyone that she knew when she was a girl and she thinks exactly the same way. She's a little more violent and a lot stronger, plus she has the cats' instincts on top of that."  
  
Buffy sighed. Why was everything so complicated?  
  
Aislinn stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. The first thing she saw were troubled ice blue eyes that gazed lovingly at her. She smiled softly and reached out to touch his face, he leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand and waited for her to remember the last few hours. When she did her eyes went wide and the bit down on her lip, hard enough to drawn blood.  
  
Spike whimpered somewhat at the sight of her blood, he hadn't had a taste of her in over one hundred years but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
  
"They loved the Wolf you know Pet. little Red was his mate for a while. They can handle it." He said quietly, knowing her instant fears.  
  
When Aislinn thought about it, she knew he was right. They would have found out sooner or later. There was no real way to hide it from them. When he was sure she was calm, Spike pulled his head back and gazed down at her face, there was a bead of blood welling out of her bottom lip. He groaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut, he had no right to ask it of her.  
  
Aislinn knew instantly what he saw and smiled slightly, the movement of her lips forcing the wound open a little more. The scent of her blood was seriously testing his resolve, he hadn't had human blood in so long, and hers was always the best. God he loved her.  
  
With a small but strong hand, Aislinn grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Spike groaned into the kiss and quickly pulled back, her blood on his lips. He resisted the urge to lick it away.  
  
"Don't pet." he said softly.  
  
"But why not? I'm not afraid of what you are."  
  
"I don't drink human blood anymore"  
  
Aislinn frowned and shrunk back a little fiddling with the edge of the blanket trying to find the words. She was never really good with words.  
  
"But. I. I used to like it when. when you'd. made me feel like you needed me, like I needed. NEED you." she stammered out.  
  
Spike reached out his hand and wiped the blood from her lip, then slid his finger into his mouth to taste her. Just like he remembered, nothing would ever be sweeter than that. He licked his lips of the remaining blood and pulled her against him gently.  
  
"I do need you Kitten. but not for blood. I need you because I love you," he smiled his cocky little smile, "but I've always loved the way you taste."  
  
He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, his tongue snaking out and lapping gently at the blood on her lip before gently pushing into her mouth. There was no taste like this, no rush that even came close. Her kiss would always be enough for him. He was half convinced that if she'd just kiss him like this every day, he'd never need blood again.  
  
Behind his closed eyes he remembered the first time he'd tasted her blood. how she had looked and smelled.  
  
  
  
*Roughly one hundred years ago*  
  
William smiled as he closed the heavy wooden door behind Angelus and his demented little family. They were doing a run into London and would be staying the week there. He was left behind to care for the mansion. part of his 'punishment' for talking back to Angelus in one of his moods. He didn't feel like he was being punished but he made a point of bitching and whining about it.  
  
He hurried to the other end of the house and knocked chastely on Aislinn's heavy steel door.  
  
"William?" she called hesitantly.  
  
He flung the door open and grinned happily at her.  
  
"The one and only!" he cried "Peaches has taken the whores to London and we have run of the house for the week!"  
  
He was trying hard to be as lighthearted as he could. He wanted everything to be perfect, the whole week she would not frown once he promised himself. She would laugh and smile and be happy, he'd make sure of it.  
  
Aislinn looked up at him from her bed of rags on the floor and started to cry, the startled vampire just looked at her.  
  
"Kitten. Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
She was off the floor in a moment and with speed and strength to rival his she was suddenly wrapped around him. Her arms around his neck, so tight he was lucky he didn't need to breath and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He held her gently but tightly and moved so her back was up against a wall to balance her better.  
  
Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his, her broken and beaten body pressing tight against him. This wasn't what he'd planned, this wasn't the way he wanted it to be. But now that her lips were on his and her scent was wrapped around him, he didn't have the will to pull away, so he moaned into her mouth instead. His hands moved gently up her sides and through her tangled mass of black curls.  
  
"Kitten. Kitten stop. baby stop." he whimpered at her.  
  
Aislinn pulled back and looked t him with huge pleading dark eyes. Her head throbbed and everything hurt but she needed this. Needed to be loved more than anything else. She was so tired of being in pain, and she knew William would never hurt her.  
  
"Will. please."  
  
William squeezed his eyes closed for a moment and then moved away from the wall, carrying her carefully up the stairs to his room. He set her gently on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her, gazing at her form longingly. He wasn't at all sure he could do this. what if he hurt her? What if he lost control? It would be so easy to lose control with her.  
  
Aislinn's eyes were large and she smiled bravely at him, one hand reaching out to push a lock of his long brown hair behind his ear.  
  
"I trust you Will." she murmured.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he was on her, his mouth covering hers, his tongue begging for hers to respond to him. And respond she did, little mews and whimpers came from her throat and her arms wrapped easily around his neck. He carefully pushed her back onto the bed and she wriggled back wards so he could lay flat.  
  
Growling softly he covered her with his body, his weight mostly on his hands as his mouth wandered from her lips to her ear and then on down her neck. When his mouth hit her pulse point he stopped and shook with the desire to bite her. To claim her as his own. But he had no right to it.  
  
Aislinn purred at him softly and bit her lip.  
  
"William. its OK. I trust you. If you need to."  
  
William groaned and kissed her neck lightly.  
  
"I love you. your to weak. I can't."  
  
"Will. Angelus bites me all the time. please." she looked up at him with her huge eyes and pulled her hair back out of the way.  
  
Was this what she wanted all along? For his mark to cover Angelus'? He growled again and lowered his lips to her neck. he licked it once and felt his body respond to the taste of her.  
  
She whimpered softly and tilted her neck back, her hands gently kneading his shoulders. William groaned softly and sunk his fangs into her neck as gently as he could. She gasped and clutched his shoulders tightly, arching up slightly at the incredible feeling. She'd never felt so needed, wanted. loved.  
  
He made himself stop, he couldn't change her. he didn't want to change her one bit.  
  
  
  
Buffy hummed to herself as she and Angel wandered through the cemetary hand in hand. The night was relatively quiet with only two fledglings rising to disturb them. After their little talk, Buffy had decided she wanted to visit Aislinn to make sure she was all right. Angel has assured her that Spike would take care of her but as usual Buffy hadn't listened.  
  
Without pausing to knock, Buffy shoved the door of the crypt open and barged in, Angel in tow. What she saw sent her scrambling for the stake in her bag.  
  
"Get off her!" She hollered as she dived at Spike.  
  
On the bed, Spike was half on top of Aislinn who had her throat exposed to him. he was in full game face and stroking her hair as she gently touched his ridges making him purr.  
  
Angel has his arms around her waist and was hauling her back before she reached them however, but it was to late. Seeing Buffy lunging at Spike with a stake had Aislinn on her knees on the bed, having shoved Spike behind her, she was growling and her eyes were changing from their usual chocolate brown to an almost vampiric yellow. Angel hissed a warning in her ear and she stilled watching Aislinn as Spike tried to calm her.  
  
His arms went around her waist and he pulled her back against his chest firmly.  
  
"Kitten. listen to me baby. shhh. its going to be OK. Come back to me." he almost pleaded with her.  
  
Buffy watched in fascination as Aislinn's eyes returned to normal, she closed them, leaning back against Spike apparently completely exhausted.  
  
"Its OK love. I got you." He said against her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Its all right love, no harm done."  
  
She sighed and cuddled back against his chest, he turned her carefully and held her against him looking at Angel and Buffy. He didn't seem to realize he was still in full game face, or maybe he did and didn't care. His yellow eyes fixed on Angel's and he growled softly.  
  
"You wanted something Peaches?"  
  
"You know I hate that name Spike. We wanted to check on Linn."  
  
"Well she was fine 'till Slutty barged in here wielding her stake."  
  
"It just looked bad that's all. surely you can understand that."  
  
"I understand that Slayer here has gone and sent Kitten into her second change for the night and it'll be all she can do to walk tomorrow. get her out of here Peaches."  
  
Angel sighed, he wasn't going to push the point, Spike was right and there was no way she'd put up with them arguing over her tonight.  
  
"You were going to bite her!" Said Buffy angrily.  
  
"I can't bite anything Slayer! Not unless they wanted me to! And I wasn't going to do it anyway!" he growled at her, trying not to raise his voice and upset Aislinn who lay against his chest trying to calm herself.  
  
"Ok yeah, why would anyone ASK you to bite them?" Said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy. you don't understand, Aislinn lived with us for years. she understands how intimate biting is for vampires. and she wouldn't offer if she didn't like it. It can be enjoyable. for both parties." Said Angel softly.  
  
Spike had laid Aislinn back on the bed and was tugging the blankets up around her gently. He kissed her forehead and slid off the bed and wandered over to his mini fridge in his boxers. He pulled out a blood bag and ripped into it.  
  
"Why are you two still here?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I. she wanted. Angel I don't get it. Biting bad!" Buffy almost whined in that way she does when she doesn't understand something, or she's confused.  
  
"Well. it can feel. good. if its done right, and the other person is willing." He seemed really uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" asked Spike with his cocky grin, "Peaches here never had a nibble? Dunno what your missing Slayer." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
  
Buffy couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or hurt. Spike and Angel seemed to think that it was a good thing, and Aislinn didn't seem to disagree. Angel had never even suggested it; did he not want to share that with her? But it was bad! She had spent the last several years trying to avoid being bitten!  
  
"Shut up Spike. I don't drink from people anymore, you know that." Growled Angel softly.  
  
"It's not drinking Peaches. it's sharing, being one, living together. Remember? Its perfection," he smiled over at the now sleeping form of Aislinn, "Specially when you love her."  
  
Angel followed his eyes to his daughters sleeping form and tried to blink away the vision of Spike sinking his fangs into her throat and her begging for more. Then his eyes were drawn back to Buffy, she was obviously upset and he really didn't know what to say to her. Was he supposed to tell her of the times he'd dreamed of sinking his fangs into her, touching her and holding her close to him as he did so? Was he supposed to explain that he was afraid, not only of losing his soul but her as well. that she'd be disgusted with him for even thinking such a thing?  
  
Spike looked at the two and snorted, wandering back to his bed and slipping in next to Aislinn, he still had his game face on and when she rolled over to gaze at him, she reached out a hand to trace his ridges. Spike frowned and pulled his head away forcing his true face down and his human mask into place.  
  
"Sorry love. forgot about it." He mumbled as he gently pulled her against him.  
  
"You know I don't mind, you look cute that way. bring it back," she said softly.  
  
Spike purred at her and his ridges broke from his forehead again, and again her hands were on them, tracing their lines back to his hair and behind his ears. He purred louder and leaned his face into her touch completely forgetting about their audience. Angel coughed a little and Aislinn's head shot up.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried and kissed Spikes head before crawling to the edge of the bed and holding her arms out to him. Angel hugged her gently and then backed away as she crawled back under the blankets to Spike. Angel could see that Spike was angry; he didn't want to lose the love of his unlife, not again, not to Angel. But the look on Aislinn's face as she snuggled in next to him was unmistakable. He wasn't losing her to anyone.  
  
"We're going to go Linn, I'll see you tomorrow night OK?" He said softly.  
  
"OK Daddy," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
Her eyes were closed before the Vampire and the Slayer had exited the crypt. Spike wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back against his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder so his lips were near her ear.  
  
"I love you Kitten," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too Will."  
  
Shea 


End file.
